


Times Change

by An_Asexual_Bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts stuff, I'm really trying with this, Lots of plot, M/M, daughter of Sirius Black, probably no smut, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Asexual_Bunny/pseuds/An_Asexual_Bunny
Summary: A young Hufflepuff girl named Lyra Pitch knew nothing about her family and didn't care to know. That is, until she learned she is actually the daughter of mass-murderer Sirius Black. With learning about this, it starts to feel as though anything is possible. Including the impossible.





	

"Um... Professor Lupin, I have a question. Well, not really a question, but it's kind of important," A third year girl murmured.

The professor looked down at the girl, "And what might that be, Miss Pitch?"

"Could I see my boggart? I'm just curious to know what it would be," She responded, some of her light brown hair falling into her face.

Lupin nodded, "Of course, do you have any idea what it might be?"

"Well, not really. There are lots of things that it could be, I just wanna know for sure," She answered, looking at the various objects around the room.

With that, Professor Lupin led the Hufflepuff to the large cabinet. In that moment, Lyra Pitch was questioning everything inside of her. Especially when Lupin opened up the cabinet. For a moment, Lyra wasn't even paying attention to what was in front of her. She completely spaced out every single thing that was happening around her. Maybe it was because she was scared of knowing what her deepest fear was. All she _could_ do was take a deep breath before being drawn back to what was right in front of her.

It was a man, a tall man with dark, scraggly black hair. He was an absolute mess and was certainly scary-looking. The only reason she had any idea who this man was, was because she had seen him in the papers many times. It was Sirius Black, the man who murdered thirteen people at once. At least, that's what she had read in the articles. Though she never thought that she was scared of him. Then she quickly realized that it wasn't Sirius Black she was scared of, but what he was saying.

Which was, nothing. He was mouthing angrily, but Lyra wasn't bothering to read the lip movements. It all unsettled her so much. The problem was that she didn't understand why that was. Then before she had the chance to say anything the figure changed into who she could have sworn was the Minister of Magic.

" _Riddikulus!_ " Lyra exclaimed.

The boggart then changed into a handlebar mustache. This sudden change had made Lyra laugh a little bit, and Lupin quickly forced the boggart back into the cabinet. However, he wasn't quick to hide the slight glint of pain in his eyes. Something that Lyra had noticed, but didn't quite comprehend. As badly as she wanted to ask, she knew that it simply wasn't her place.

"Well... thank you, I should probably get going. Um... I'll see you around, Professor," Lyra quickly stated before she left the classroom.

Clearly, none of the questions that she originally had were answered. If anything, she was only left with even more questions. Why had it simply been a couple men? Why had the boggart changed? Why were they only men that she'd seen in the papers? She still didn't quite understand what she was scared of. Maybe she should've paid more attention to the words being mouthed by the first man.

She shook off all of the questions before walking to the Hufflepuff common room. It was quite the walk since Lyra had to go down near the kitchens. Once there, she tapped on the barrels and then the lid swung open.

The common room was always a bright, peaceful place. It was a room that Lyra found to be extremely comforting. Mostly because no one bothered to interrupt her when she was thinking. Which happened quite often. Some days she wondered why the hat hadn't placed her in Ravenclaw instead. With all the questions spinning around in her head, she had quite a bit of thinking to do.Though she probably wouldn't mind speaking with someone. As long as it wasn't small talk. If there was anything that Lyra absolutely could not stand, it was small talk. No matter what it was about, it never truly went anywhere. She could have small talk all day with someone and never truly know them. The thought of that just bugged her. It's to the point that one time she had ranted to a first year when they simply asked her about the weather.

As she looked around the common room, she saw one of the few people she could actually stand, Neville. The two had been friends since the first day of classes back in first year. Mostly because he'd already been friends with some other third years.

"You do know Octavia's at choir practice, right?" Lyra asked as she sat next to Neville.

"Yeah, I know. I just don't feel like dealing with my room," He sighs.

Lyra held back a laugh, "What are they doing this time?"

"Getting ready for quidditch," He replied before muttering, "And they won't shut up about Black."

"Hmm... well I think it's a good time for a story," Lyra said.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, I went to talk to Lupin about that boggart thingy. You know, since I'd been sick when he was teaching it. I was really curious so I asked about it and I saw Black, but that wasn't really the weird part. Before I could do anything it shifted to the Minister. I don't know why, I don't even know what it's supposed to mean, but it was pretty damn creepy."

Neville didn't speak for a moment, "What if it's not the people, but what they do? I don't really know though, it's probably whatever you want it to mean."

"Well obviously it means whatever I _want_ it to mean, but I don't know _what_ I want it to mean. Like, I just wanted to know what I was scared of, but I guess that just gave me even more questions," Lyra responded giving an aggravated sigh.

"Um, so how's your mum?" He asked awkwardly.

Lyra hadn't been surprised by the change of topic, "She's alright, my sister's driving her insane though. She won't stop asking why we have different dads. Though when my mum replies with 'Because I fell in love with two men but Lyra's dad just never loved me in the same way.' And then Teri will ask who my dad is and why I don't know him because she knows her dad. It's just awkward for me and Mum."

"Have you ever tried to find out who he is?" Neville asked.

Lyra stopped to think. _Have I ever asked my mum who my dad is? I must have, right?_  

"No,'' She replied simply, ''I don't think I've even ask, who he is.''

''Hmm, I used to ask Gran about my mum and dad, but then I started to notice it always made Gran sad,'' Neville says as he pulls down he shirt sleeves, ''So I just stopped asking. Maybe if you ask your mum she would feel the same way if you ask about your dad.''

''Yeah, maybe... I just wish I knew why the boggart showed up as men I've seen in the newspaper...'' Lyra questioned her own question, ''I might also want to know why Professor Lupin looked sad when he saw Sirius Black. Maybe they went to school together or were old friends, before he went off the deep-end and helped You-Know-Who.''

Neville shrugged, "That's not impossible, I mean they went to school the same time as my parents."

"It's just so weird... seeming alright, but then all of a sudden changing altogether as a person. I mean, what makes someone do that?" She muttered, running a hand through her light brown hair, ''What happened to you parents Neville?'' She asked quietly.

He shook his head, "I don't really want to talk about it right now. Maybe later though, I should probably get to my dorm."

Lyra glanced up at the clock before nodding, "Right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you," Neville replied before exiting the common room.

Then Lyra was left by herself again, which was fine. Odds were she should probably think about getting to bed, but everything was still on her mind. Though she realized she'd probably look a tad bit odd sitting alone in the common room. So she went up the stairs to her dorm so she could just lie down and think everything over. Not that she'd come to any conclusions. She wished that there was some sort of piece of information that could make things come together. But even talking to someone did nothing to help her. So she lay in her bed until she finally fell asleep.

 


End file.
